Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 045
"Ruffled Feathers", known as "Delayed Nemesis! Robin vs. Gauche" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 27, 2012, and in the United States on January 19, 2013. Summary At Heartland Tower, Nistro and Dextra make a request to Mr. Heartland to allow them to enter the World Duel Carnival. He accepts their request, but reminds them that they will have to get all of their Heart Pieces by the end of the day and their positions as coordinators will be removed. Nistro agrees to this, saying that he has a score to settle with someone. Mr. Heartland seems slightly suspicious, but decides to let them join anyway. While walking out, Dextra asks Nistro if he was referring to Yuma. Nistro responds that she was correct, thinking how Yuma defeated them both last time with his "Number". Dextra also realizes that Nistro is using a different Deck and asks him why he is not using the Deck Mr. Heartland gave him. Nistro says that if he wants to defeat Yuma and the Original "Number", he would feel better knowing he did using his own personal Deck, also pointing out the fact that his Deck was better than his "Bounzer" Deck. Featured Duels Nelson Andrews vs. WDC Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nelson controls "Esper Star Sparrow" ( 10/3000/1500) in Attack Position, while his opponent controls no cards and has 900 Life Points. Nelson's turn "Esper Star Sparrow" attacks directly (Opponent: 900 → 0 LP). Nelson Andrews vs. Nistro ", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" and "Esper Star Sparrow".]] Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Nelson controls "Beast-Warrior Puma" ( 4/1600/1000), "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" ( 6/2500/1200) and "Esper Star Sparrow" ( 10/3000/1500), all in Attack Position, one Set card and has 3400 Life Points. Nistro controls three "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" ( 4/1600/1000) in Attack Position, two Set cards and has 3000 Life Points. 's "Heroic Challenger - Spartans".]] Nelson's turn As Nelson controls "Beast-Warrior Puma", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" and "Esper Star Sparrow", Nelson Special Summons "Ironhammer the Giant" ( 8/900/3500) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. "Esper Star Sparrow" attacks a "Heroic Challenger - Spartan", but Nistro activates the effect of "Heroic Challenger - Spartan", increasing its ATK by the total ATK of all other face-up "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" he controls (attacked "Heroic Challenger - Spartan": 1600 → 4800 ATK). Nelson activates his face-down "Change to Jet Iron" to Tribute "Beast-Warrior Puma", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", "Esper Star Sparrow" and "Ironhammer the Giant" and Special Summon "Dimensional Jet Iron" ( 10/0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Dimensional Jet Iron", it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters Tributed for the activation of "Change to Jet Iron" ("Dimensional Jet Iron": 0 → 8000 ATK). "Dimensional Jet Iron" attacks and destroys one of the "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" with 1600 ATK, but Nistro activates his face-down "Heroic Guard" to Tribute the "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" with 4800 ATK and gain Life Points equal to its ATK before the damage is subtracted (Nistro: 3000 → 7800 → 1400 LP). As a "Heroic Challenger" monster Nistro controls was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Nistro activates his face-down "Heroic Retribution Sword" to target "Dimensional Jet Iron" and equip "Heroic Retribution Sword" to his remaining "Heroic Challenger - Spartan". Nistro explains that should "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" battle "Dimensional Jet Iron", "Heroic Retribution Sword" will destroy "Dimensional Jet Iron" and Nelson will take damage equal to its ATK. Nelson activates the second effect of "Dimensional Jet Iron", Tributing itself to to revive "Beast-Warrior Puma" ( 4/1600/1000), "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" ( 6/2500/1200), and "Esper Star Sparrow" ( 10/3000/1500) in Attack Position and "Ironhammer the Giant" ( 8/900/3500) in Defense Position. As "Dimensional Jet Iron" has left the field, "Heroic Retribution Sword" is destroyed due to its last effect. As "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" was Special Summoned, Nelson activates its effect to draw a card. Nistro's turn Nistro draws. He then Tributes "Heroic Challenger - Spartan" in order to Tribute Summon "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" ( 6/2100/1300) in Attack Position. "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" attacks and destroys "Beast-Warrior Puma" (Nelson: 3400 → 2900 LP). Since "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, Nistro activates its effect to equip "Beast-Warrior Puma" to itself and increase its ATK by the ATK of "Beast-Warrior Puma" (Heroic Challenger - War Hammer": 2100 → 3700 ATK). Nistro Sets a card ("Sakuretsu Armor"). Nelson's turn "]] Nelson draws "Galaxy Queen's Light" and subsequently activates it to target "Esper Star Sparrow" and change the Levels of "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" and "Ironhammer the Giant" to that of "Esper Star Sparrow" ("Phoenix Beast Gairuda": 6 → 10; "Ironhammer the Giant": 8 → 10). Nelson overlays "Esper Star Sparrow", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", and "Ironhammer the Giant" in order to Xyz Summon "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" ( 10/5000/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Nelson activates the effect of "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer": 3 → 2 ORU) to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards Nistro controls ("Heroic Challenger - War Hammer": 3700 → 2100 ATK). "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Heroic Challenger - War Hammer". As he is about to take at least 2000 Battle Damage, Nistro activates the effect of "Heroic Challenger - Swordshield" to send it from his hand to to the Graveyard and make his Life Points become 100 instead (Nistro: 1400 → 100 LP). "]] Nistro's turn Nistro draws "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1700/900) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance", it is treated as two monsters for the Xyz Summon of a "Heroic Champion" monster. Nistro overlays "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" with itself in order to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" ( 4/2000/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Nistro activates the effect of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", detaching "Heroic Challenger - Double Lance" ("Excalibur": 1 → 0 ORU) in order to double the ATK of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" ("Heroic Champion - Excalibur": 2000 → 4000 ATK) until the end of the Battle Phase. Nistro activates "Heroic Chance" in order to double the ATK of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" until the End Phase as his Life Points are 500 or less ("Heroic Champion - Excalibur": 4000 → 8000 ATK). "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" attacks and destroys "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" (Nelson: 2900 → 0 LP). Mistakes * After Dextra defeated her opponent, his Duel Disk first appears on his left arm, but is shown on his right arm later. * When Nelson ends the first shown turn, the field image showed it as Turn 01, which is impossible since Nistro would have had to have taken a turn already, as he had two Set cards. Nelson also activated a Trap Card on his turn, so it must have been at least the third turn. * In one instance in the English dub, Yuma referred to Lilly by her Japanese name of Obomi. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.